mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 913 - Quest of the Delta Knights
The Movie Synopsis This action-comedy takes place in a world where the 15th century finds Europe still caught in the grip of the Dark Ages. A young boy named Tee (Allred) is sold into slavery and bought by the beggar Baydool (Warner), who takes him on as an apprentice. When Baydool realizes that Tee is the subject of a prophecy, he reveals himself as one of the Delta Knights, a secret order dedicated to helping humanity. Trained by Baydool, Tee also becomes a Delta Knight and joins forces with a ne'er-do-well painter named Leonardo (from the small town of Vinci) and a tavern girl, Thena. Pursued by Lord Vultare (again, Warner), minion of the wicked Mannerjay, they set out on a quest to find the lost treasures of Archimedes.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107910/plotsummary The Episode Host Segments *'Opening Scene': Crow gets some hail damage, so Gypsy repairs him and gives Mike and Tom an old AMC Crow as a loaner. He runs a little rich, but has a killer radio. *'Segment One': Gypsy puts some seal coat on Crow, so he returns. Gypsy needs the loaner back because some guy's crow got totalled by a semi. Pearl is upset over Mike's lack of misery, so she tests the experiment by switching places: She goes into the theatre, while Mike goes down to the castle. *'Segment Two': The 'bots love Pearl because she gave them a mint in the theater. She checks on the castle and finds Mike, Observer, and Bobo drinking longnecks. She switches places back over the 'bots objections; they are very mad when Mike returns. *'Segment Three': A group of Servos perform the madrigal Air on a Delta Knight. They take control and sing a naughty song when movie sign sounds. *'Segment Four': Leonardo da Vinci visits on the Hexfield to tell the crew that his portrayal in the movie is way off base. Tom keeps asking questions and he evades them; Mike has to t * ell Tom to stop asking what Leonardo does. *'Segment Five': The 'bots miss Pearl; Mike tries to comfort them. Down in the castle, the Delta Knights have booked it for their pancake breakfasts. That's all they do now, pancake breakfasts. They make enough money for next year's pancake breakfast. One of them throws hard candy and hurts a lot of people. *'Stinger': It's the 'I'm cominnnnnngggggg!' guy. Information *This episode features Pearl Forrester's only appearance in the theater. She riffed the first movie segment with Crow and Tom as an experiment while Mike was in Castle Forrester with Observer and Bobo. Later, she returns to the theater while Mike & the Bots are watching the end credits. Obscure References *''"Witchiepoo cracks down on Pufnstuf!"'' A reference to the 1970s children's TV show H.R. Pufnstuf. *''"Joan Blondell!"'' Joan Blondell was a popular actress during the 1930s. *''"Robert Bork takes a constitutional!"'' Robert Bork was a controversial conservative judge who was nominated for a seat on the U.S. Supreme Court in 1987, but voted down in Congress. *''"Now I'm going to attach Rosey Grier's head to your shoulder."'' A reference to the 1972 movie The Thing with Two Heads. *''"Hey, a wheat penny!"'' Among coin collectors, the term "wheat penny" refers to pennies minted between 1909 and 1958. *''"Never ask Bootsy Collins if you can borrow a coat."'' Bootsy Collins is a funk musician known for his flamboyant style of dress. Although he looked right at home as a villain on the ill-fated show Loonatics Unleashed. *''"He came *this* close to being Leonardo da Gary, Indiana."'' Gary is a city in northwestern Indiana, known for both its high crime rates and being Michael Jackson's hometown, as well as the subject of the eponymous song in the musical "The Music Man". *[ "It's a map of England!" ]'' "...Dan and John Ford Coley!"'' England Dan and John Ford Coley were a soft rock duo best known for their 1976 hit "I'd Really Love to See You Tonight". *[ "How is it coming, O Great One?" ] "Do you ever get back to Edmonton?" Wayne Gretzky, whose nickname was "The Great One", played for the Edmonton Oilers. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Sword and Sorcery Category:90s Movie Category:Unreleased Episodes